


Forbidden

by Llaeyro



Series: Daily Deviant KINKO Drabbles 2017 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Non-human/Human - Freeform, Prompt Fill, suggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for Daily Deviant's Birthday Bash 2017 KINKO board.





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on IJ.](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/695555.html?thread=14141443#t14141443)

“Charlie, you must not come this far into the forest. It is unsafe,” the young centaur admonished as he approached.

“We were supposed to meet,” Charlie gently reminded him.

“The herd have been watching me most closely. It is inappropriate for centaurs to befriend humans.”

“Is that all we are? Friends?” Charlie trailed his hand across Firenze’s flank, up his back, fingers threading through white-blond hair.

“We risk enough with that alone. The stars have shown that your temptations will lead to ruin.”

Yet still, he reaches out, pulling Charlie against his bare chest. Yet still, they kiss once more.


End file.
